Life with Love
by Gabrielle Potter-Malfoy
Summary: MPreg HarryDraco: Sequel to 'Darkness Approaches Slowly' it will contain a bit of Fem slash HerStar
1. Malfoy Manor

Life with Love  
  
This is the sequel to 'Darkness Approaches Slowly'  
  
It's going to be an Mpreg so if you don't like don't read  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me. It's all Jk's. I own Gabrielle though.  
  
Chapter 1: Malfoy Manor  
  
"Mom this is my fiance Harry Potter."  
  
"Harry what a pleasure to meet you."  
  
"It's an honor to meet you to Mrs. Malfoy."  
  
"Oh No I insist you call me Narcissa."  
  
Draco could see that Harry was growing anxious.  
  
"Now Draco will Harry have a seperate room?"  
  
"No Harry will be in the same room as me."  
  
"Let's go then we have lot's to talk about when we get home."  
  
As Narcissa walked away Harry raised an eyebrow and followed.  
  
On the ride to the Manor Harry sat on Draco's lap.  
  
"Draco you k now your embarassing your fiance."  
  
"Mother I'll tell you the same thing I told Harry. Why sit here bored looking at harry when I can occupy my time holding him."  
  
Narcissa just laughed and began with her questioning.  
  
"Harry what do you plan to do now that you are out of school?"  
  
"Harry will stay at home and be my lovely little house wife. I can't risk him getting hurt."  
  
"Draco you can't make Harry's choices for him."  
  
"I'm just making sure my Harry doesn't get hurt."  
  
Narcissa gave up she knew it was ar arguement she would lose.  
  
Harry had stayed quiet throughout the interaction. He had wanted to become an Auror but decided against it cause it was to dangerous.  
  
"Harry do you want to have kid's with my son?"  
  
"Kids?"  
  
"Mother your confusing him." He then turned to Harry. "In the Wizarding World Men can have babys."  
  
Harry blushes scarlett. "I never knew."  
  
Draco kissed Harry's head. "It's okay we don't have to."  
  
"No it's not like that I want kids but the idea is a bit disturbing."  
  
Draco just laughed.  
  
As the house came into view Harry gasped in shock. The Malfoy Manor was enormous Harry had never seen any house as beautiful.  
  
Draco looked to see the expression on Harry's face and laughed.  
  
"You like our house Harry? Imagine our children running around the yard."  
  
"It's beautiful."  
  
"I've always loved to be in the gardens or on my balcony."  
  
Harry just nodded and gazed at the house.  
  
When the car came to a stop Draco helped Harry out and held the door for Narcissa.  
  
"Come on Harry no need to worry about your stuff. The House elfs will put your stuff in Draco's room."  
  
Narcissa led them inside to the den.  
  
"Sit down I have much to learn about you Harry."  
  
(hours later)  
  
A house elf in the den.  
  
"Dinner is served."  
  
"Come on Harry you just have to eat your to bony." Draco began to laugh at his mother's comment.  
  
Harry's eyes went big when he saw the table it could easily fit 25 people.  
  
Throught Dinner Draco and Narcissa held the conversation.  
  
"Come on Har let's go to bed I'm exhausted."  
  
Draco led Harry into a room that was black. It had minature dragon's everwhere.  
He then let his eyes drift to the Queen Size bed that was covered in black silk sheets.  
  
Draco then stripped down to his boxers and flopped dwon on the bed. "Are you coming love?"  
  
Harry shly stripped down to his boxers and flopped down next to Draco.  
  
Draco put his arm around Harry's waist and pulled him against his chest. He kissed Harry's head. "Night love."  
  
"G'night Drake."  
  
Staying at the Manor wasn't going to be all that bad after all.  
  
A.N/ So here it is hope you liked it. I will be writing a new story this week so look for it. It's called "The Silver Kiss" 


	2. The Stalls

Title: Life with Love Couples: draco/harry, hermione/star, ron/pansy, gabrielle/fernando. Rated R for slash, MPreg and a tiny bit of FemSlash Disclaimer: I do NOT own The Harry Potter Characters. Just Gabby. So please don't sue.  
  
Chapter 2: The Stalls  
  
The Sun beamed through the drapes and shined on the two boys who looked almost angelic.  
  
Green orbs fluttered opened groggily.  
  
Harry woke up feeling warm, but still sleepy, He turned to his left to see that Draco was still asleep. He Brushed a few strands of hair away from Draco's face. Draco had stopped argueing with Ron just to be with Harry but they still glared at each other.  
  
Draco woke up to find Harry in a dazed state. He knew just how to snap him out of it. Draco leaned over and kissed Harry's nose.  
  
Harry was jolted out of his thoughts when he felt Draco's lips come in contact with his nose. Harry then wrinkled his nose in disgust. "Ew Draco why did you do that?"  
  
"Well.......let's see. I woke up to find my fiance staring off into space and I wanted to have your attention, plus I love your reaction."  
  
Harry fought back a laugh and glared at Draco.  
  
"So what do you have planned for today. Mr. I-only-do-stuff-  
to-get-a-reaction-out-of-my-fiance."  
  
"Well Mr.Attitude I was going to show you around that Manor."  
  
"Is that it?"  
  
"Well when we are finished I have something planned for us."  
  
"Care to elaborate on that?"  
  
"No."  
  
Harry just glared and walked to his suitcase.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"I'm getting clothes so I can have a shower."  
  
"Well then." Draco climbed out of bed. "I'm choosing your clothes because you have bad taste."  
  
"Aren't you modest today."  
  
After an hour of argueing Draco had picked out clothes for Harry.  
  
"Thanks Mother," Harry said when he walked to the bathroom.  
  
"Wow......well that's not what your going to be calling me on the night of our honeymoon. So I dont' have to take that nick name into consideration."  
  
Draco then saw Harry blush scarlett and close the bathroom door.  
  
Draco lay on the bed thinking about how wonderful his future would be with Harry. "His Harry," he thought with pride.  
  
Harry stepped out of the bathroom wearing black slacks and an emerald green shirt. His hair dripping wet.  
  
"Great Moon Harry do you know how to dry your hair?"  
  
"Of Course. I just wanted to hurry so you can have a shower."  
  
Draco nodded and grabbed his clothes. He looked back and then walked into the bathroom.  
  
Harry made sure Draco was gone before he screamed out "Gabby."  
  
Gabrielle orbed into the room.  
  
"Hiya Harry. Is something wrong?"  
  
"No. Nothing at all. Just missed you nagging me."  
  
Gabrielle gaped like a fish. "That's rude coming from someone who looks like a wet dog."  
  
"So how's Fernando?"  
  
"He's fine." Gabrielle snatched thw towel from Harry's hands.  
She then began to dry his hair. "So how's Draco's mom. Nice or mean?"  
  
"She's nice."  
  
Gabrielle then heard Fernando calling her in a distance.  
  
"Oh Sorry Harry but I have to go."  
  
"Okay. Bye."  
  
Gabrielle hugged Harry then orbed out of the room.  
  
Draco then walked out with a towel draped around his shoulders.  
"Ready?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
Draco walked over to the bed and pulled on his shoes. "Come on love let's go."  
  
Draco and Harry spent hours going through the house.  
  
Harry looked out to see two buildings. "Drake what are those?"  
  
"That is the suprise." Draco pulled Harry out the Door. "This is where we keep the horses. I love to be here."  
  
Harry stared at the horses in amazement.  
  
Draco unlatched the door and pulled out a black horse.  
  
Draco walked the horse over to harry "Let's go for a ride."  
He laughed when he heard Harry gulp audibly.  
  
Draco lifted harry onto and climbed on behind him. Draco snapped the riens and the horse took off galloping. He laughed when he heard harry squeak.  
  
They rode for hours. When the horse came to a stop Harry gaped at the beautiful site before him.  
  
The sun was setting and the clouds were a light shade of purple. Draco had a picnic set out. With candles, two glasses of wine, Two plates of Spaggetti and Two glasses of red wine.  
  
"Drake you did all this for me?"  
  
"I'd do anything for you love. This is just one of the many things."  
  
The both ate and talked. When they were finished they rode back to the house and climbed into bed. Harry was sore from riding a horse for the first time. But he had his Drake with him so he had no complaints.  
  
A.N/ Okay.......So what do you think? Sorry about taking forever to update.  
  
Newayz. Please Review 


End file.
